A Mewment Like This
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is jealous of Steve's cat, thinking that Steve loves her more [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Light Angst, #Fluff, #Happy Steve Rogers, #Pining, #Happy Tony Stark, #capimtrb2018


Work Text:

Tony scowls from his position in the doorway of the communal lounge. It was his best and worst idea, getting Steve that animal for his birthday.

Everyone was concerned about Steve and how he was handling the 21st century. Steve kept saying he was okay but you couldn't really believe that. Losing everything and everyone as he had, and waking up to a world so unfamiliar? No one would expect anyone to be okay after experiencing that. Underneath the stars and stripes, Steve was only human.

Bruce had come to him with the idea of maybe letting Steve have a pet. They have more than enough room, and the Tower was self-cleaning thanks to Tony's hygiene-bots. They talked about the very therapeutic effect animals have on people and the possibility that it could help Steve settle into the modern world.

Tony was sold. There was a lot of science backing up the idea and it looked like it could really help Steve out. And there was that he had wanted a pet when he was younger but was never allowed to have one. He thought it would be a win-win situation all around.

For Steve's birthday they took him down to the agency they had been exchanging emails with for the past month. All Steve had to do was pick his new companion.

Everyone had expected Mr 'All American' to choose a dog. Steve liked dogs alright. But we was drawn to large short haired cat with stormy blue eyes and white socks, much to everyone's amazement. So they got Steve the service cat, and the ride home was filled with shocked silence from everyone as Steve cooed at his new companion adoringly.

Steve was noticeably happier and easier going after they got him the cat. Tony could not help but love the cat for making Steve smile more.

But there was one downside. And it really should not be so big of a deal. Steve was happy after all. It was just that he was starting to feel somewhat jealous of the animal. That it was the cat that got so many smiles and laughs. That it was the cat that got to be so close to Steve.

He knows it was irrational. And he has tried to push aside those feelings. But whenever he sees a scene like the one before him they return.

Steve was laying down on the floor of the communal lounge, the cat perched upon his chest. Steve was laughing, running his fingers through the cat's short grey fur as she licked his face affectionately.

Tony could imagine a different scene. One where he was laying across Steve's chest, placing kisses on his cheeks making him laugh. Being held lovingly close. A movie playing in the background forgotten as they were more interested in each other.

"Hey, Tony" he hears Steve call, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Tony sighed mentally. "Hey" he returned, eyeing the cat sitting comfortably atop Steve.

Steve picked up on Tony's mood and connected the dots apparently. "You don't like, Silver?" Steve questioned with a frown.

Steve gives the cat a confused look and Tony feels like screaming at him to stop, that he should be giving him his attention. He was talking to him, he could look at the cat in a few minutes. He dragged his hand over his face in exasperation. He cannot believe he was getting this angry at an animal for holding Steve's affections.

"I…" How was he even going to get Steve to understand and not this he was crazy? "… I'm not overly fond of cats?" he tries, but it sounds as weak of an excuse as it was.

Steve looks at him for a moment, considering. Tony feels slightly exposed under the gaze but not threatenly so. "You seemed to like her when she was first brought home" Steve said.

Tony racks his brain for another excuse, but he cannot find one that he feels would get past Steve. He decides to go with the truth. Tony takes a deep calming breath and lets it go slowly. "Look, I don't hate Silver, it's just I feel kind of jealous"

There is no anger or judgement on Steve's face, "Jealous?" he asks.

Tony looks down at his feet nervously. "You are so happy around her, and I wish that I made you laugh as much as she makes you laugh. That you smiled around me as much as you do around her. I want to be with you as much as she is." Tony explains, his voice tight and choked with emotion, "I wish I made you as happy as she does"

He is relieved that he got his feelings out in the open after stewing on them for a while now, but he anxious as to how Steve will take it. It was obvious how much Steve loved his cat.

He looks up at Steve and sees complete understanding. "Tony," Steve says softly, "You don't have to worry about her taking over your spot in my heart. You know why?"

Tony's breath caught when Steve said he has a spot in his heart. The possibility that Steve feels the same way for him brings a smile to his face. "Why don't I have to worry?" Tony asks.

Steve grins at him as he says, "She may be my 'Silver', but you are my gold"

* * *

THE END

NOTES: For the **Cap-IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang** / Code Name: Silver  
 _Inspired by_ **_Meatball42's Artwork "All's Fur in Love and War"_**


End file.
